Chesterton
by iLoveiCarly14
Summary: Miley and Lilly are going to an all-girls boarding school in upstate New York. What will happen? Friendship, rivalry, romance and secrets... Full summary inside. Possible JB


A/N: Thanks for tuning in to Chesterton, my first multi-chapter Hannah Montana fic

_A/N: Thanks for tuning in to Chesterton, my first multi-chapter Hannah Montana fic! So, in this story, Miley and Lilly go to Chesterton Academy for Girls, a very prestigious all-girls school in upstate New York. Of course, the first year at a boarding school doesn't go without a few surprises… Review!_

CHAPTER 1

Instant Messages

**--Miley's POV--**

I finished adding a few 'Hannah Outfits' to my final suitcase. I couldn't believe tomorrow I would be leaving Malibu, and my Daddy and Jackson to go with Lilly to a fancy New York City boarding school! Well, Chesterton isn't in the heart of the city; it's in upstate, a rural area that reminded me a lot of Nashville. The upstate area was about an hour from Manhattan, and sometimes the headmistress let a few well-behaved girls go there for a field trip. I decided to look at the brochure again. Stepping over the mountain of suitcases and duffels, I grabbed the Chesterton Academy pamphlet from my dresser. Sinking down on my bed, (Chesterton provided beds and bedding) I opened it.

_**At Chesterton Academy for Girls, we pride ourselves in not only enriching our girls academically and physically…**_

'_That totally sold Daddy.' _I thought to myself.

…_**but also in social and "Street Smarts". With our wide range of activities, we are confident that every student that is "Searching For Herself" will be found.**_

I skipped down to the extra-curricular activities. That's what made this school so awesome.

_**Dance classes (Lyrical, Ballet, Jazz, Hip-Hop, and Pop on all levels)**_

_**Karate (All levels)**_

_**Art (Drawing, Painting, Sculpting and Photography)**_

_**Horseback Riding (English style. BRING YOUR OWN HORSE! All levels welcome.) **_

_**Drama club**_

_**Voice lessons **_

_**Music lessons (Piano, guitar, drums, flute, violin, and trumpet)**_

_**Marching Band**_

_**Film class**_

_**Computers 101**_

_**Computers 2**_

_**Computers 3**_

_**Computers advanced**_

_**Gymnastics**_

_**Soccer**_

_**Softball**_

_**Basketball**_

_**Tennis**_

_**Golf**_

_**Cheerleading**_

_**Roller hockey**_

_**Ice hockey/figure skating**_

_**Swimming**_

_**Skateboarding**_

The skateboarding had sold Lilly on Chesterton. Her Mom, Heather, went to that school in high school, and wanted Lilly to go there too. She had wanted to enroll her freshman year, but there we no openings. Now, sophomore year, Lilly was on her way to Chesterton Academy, me and Oliver in tow! (Oliver was enrolled in Vincent Academy for Boys, which is across the street from our school. I guess his grandpa went there or something.)

_Ding! _That was my MSN on my laptop, the only thing (besides the framed photo of my Momma) I had yet to pack. Jogging to my desk, I saw that Lilly had signed in. Taking my iBook back to my bed, I clicked on her.

**Miley Says: **Hey Lilz!

**Lilly Says: **Hey Miley!

**Miley Says: **Are you psyched about Chesterton 2morrow?

**Lilly Says: **Am I?! I haven't been this excited since I beat Jasmine Aarons in the skate competition 2 years ago! :)

**Miley Says: **:P I know, right? And it'll be so awesome having Oliver across the street.

**Lilly Says: **Totally!

**Miley Says: **U can tell him UR secret this year, 2.

**Lilly Says: **Wat secret?? / UR the secret pop star Miles, not me. And Oliver knows UR Hannah and I'm Lola. He's Mike Standly (the 3rd) DUH!

I grinned devilishly. I knew Lilly liked Oliver. She hadn't told me, but I knew. This would be the perfect time to tell her I knew.

**Lilly Says: **Miles??

Woops! Guess I was too busy thinking about Lilly liking Oliver and wondering if he liked her back. Still smiling, I typed my best friend back.

**Miley Says: **I'm here, sry. I spaced.

**Lilly Says: **I'll say! Now, what is this secret U say I have?

**Miley Says: **I'm not gonna tell U.

**Lilly Says: **:0!

**Lilly Says: **Miley Rae Stewart/ Hannah Claire Montana! U tell me wat UR thinking right now!

**Miley Says: **Lillian Marie Truscott! LOL. I'm going 2 tell U eventually. I just wanna C if U'll tell me 1st.

**Lilly Says: **KK.

**Miley Says: **Who do U have a crush on?

Silence from Lilly. I knew it! She likes Oliver, and is afraid to tell me!

**Miley Says: **Lilz? U there Lola chicky?

**MILEY **has just sent **LILLY **a Nudge

**Miley Says: **LILLY!

**Miley Says: **ANSWER ME LILLY!

**Lilly Says: **I know who HANNAH MONTANA has a crush on.

**Miley Says: **Do U? I bet I'll prove U wrong! :) And Lilly, I swear, if U say Jake Ryan, I'll come over 2 UR house and kill U…

**Lilly Says: **-Sarcastic Voice- "But Miley, I mean, -HANNAH-, if U kill me, U won't have a roommate at Chesterton."

**Miley Says: **I like living alone…

**Lilly Says: **GASP! Miss Montana, what would UR fans think if U killed UR BFF?

**Miley Says: **Ok Lilz, U got me 2 ROFL on that 1. :) Now, do tell, Miss Laughnagle, who does HANNAH have a crush on?

**Lilly Says: **Nick Jonas.

**Miley Says: **LIAR!

**Lilly Says: **So not!

**Miley Says: **Fine. U happy?

**Lilly Says: **HA! I knew it! :) –Starts Happy Dancing-

**Miley Says: **At least HE doesn't go 2 Vincent Boys Academy.

**Lilly Says: **Secret pop-star school-girl say what?!

**Miley Says: **:)

**Lilly Says: **Miley Stewart, stop smiling this instant and tell me what u mean!

**Miley Says: **I mean… -pauses for drum roll-

**Lilly Says: **Enough drumming!

**Miley Says: **I mean… U LIKE OLIVER!

**--LILLY APPEARS TO BE OFFLINE. ALL INSTANT MESSAGES SENT TO THIS CONTACT WILL APPEAR AS OFFLINE MESSAGES IN THEIR E-MAIL INBOX—**

Uh-oh. Miley Rae, you have just messed up big time.

**--Lilly's POV--**

I NEVER sign off MSN without saying goodbye to Miley or Oliver or whoever.

But this was different.

Miley had just said-via IM!-that she thought that I liked Oliver.

This, unfortunately, was true.

So, as always, Miles was right. But I had just slammed a virtual door in her face. Getting up from my laptop, I grabbed my cell, hitting speed dial number one, which is set as Miley/Hannah's cell. After three rings she answered.

"Lilly! Oh thank goodness, you called! Look, Lilz, I'm SO sorry. I should've never said…"

"You were right, Miley." I interrupted.

I knew I had shocked her, because for a moment, all I could hear was breathing.

"Miley?"

"Skater chicky say what?" Typical.

"I said: You were right. I like Oliver, okay? Let the world know! Jokingly, of course."

"OMG, Lilly! That's AWESOME! And now you have the whole school year to tell him!"

"Whoa, Miley, slow it down!" I knew where she was going. "I am NOT going to tell Oliver I like him."

"Why not?!"

"Cause…if we go out and break up, it'll ruin our friendship."

"Psh! You guys WILL NOT break up. In fact, I better be the maid of honor at your wedding, the future Mrs. Lilly Oken!"

"MILEY! If you say any of that around Oliver, I swear…"

"Okay, okay!"

"So you WON'T tell him, right?"

**--Miley's POV--**

"Lilly, of COURSE I won't tell him. Take a breath girl, take a breath! We're going to boarding school tomorrow. You've gotta learn to LOL, okay?"

Lilly sighed. "Okay, Miley, okay."

I smiled. "See you tomorrow?"

She perked up. "We're gonna be Chesterton girls!"

"I know!"

"Can't wait!"

"Totally!"

"Bye Lilly."

"Bye Miley."

Hanging up my cell, I smiled. Grabbing my backpack, I pulled out my diary/songwriting book and opened it. Titling the page, I wrote.

**Gotta Learn to Breathe**

**A Song For Lilly, You Gotta Do It!**

**Composed By:**

**Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana**

_A/N: There's the chapter. "Miley's Song" (which is really 'Breathe' by Michelle Branch.) is in chapter 2 or 3. _

_Also, I was trying to decide if the Jonas Brothers should be in this story. Review and tell me please._

_Another thing. Updates will probably not be fluid. Sorry!_

_Love: Hannah_


End file.
